1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, for example, non-volatile memory devices capable of storing data according to a conduction-insulation transition property. Example embodiments of inventive concepts also relate to methods of manufacturing and methods of operating non-volatile memory devices.
2. Description of Conventional Art
Although sizes of conventional semiconductor devices have considerably decreased, the amount of data processed by semiconductor devices has increased. Accordingly, improvements in operating speeds and integration densities of non-volatile memory devices used in semiconductor devices are desirable.
When a non-volatile memory device having a multi-layer structure is used, more memory cells may be stacked in a space having the same size as that occupied by a non-volatile memory device having a single-layer structure. However, manufacturing and operating non-volatile memory devices having multi-layer structures are relatively complicated.